


Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emergency room, Fear, Gen, Intubation, Kara POV, Kara has anxiety, Kryptonite, Overstimulation, Panic Attack, Whumptober 2020, no.29, short whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara wakes up in the hospital and freaks just a little bit.
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29! Im actually back on track. Gonna post these all on tumblr later today so check out swiftieanimeacat if you wanna see it. Hope you enjoy! 💛

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

'Ugh. Five more minutes,' Kara thought to herself. 

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

'Alright!' Kara groaned. 'I'll get up.' 

Kara tried to roll over to stop the beeping, but she couldn't. Her hands were fastened down by her sides. 

'What? Why can't I move?' Kara asked herself. She tried to pull on the restraints, but they held firm. 

'Why can't I break these?' 

Kara's breath started to pick up. 

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

'Alright someone needs to turn that off.' Kara opened her mouth to ask for help, but something blocked her. 'Why can't I speak? Wha- what is happening?'

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Kara finally opened her eyes and was met with blinding white light. 'Wh-where am I? I need to get out of here.' She wiggled in her restraints but they wouldn't budge. 

'Why can't I get out?' 

Kara's eyes went wide when she noticed the faint green glow around her wrists. 'Shit. They have kryptonite. Not good. Not good. I need to get out.' 

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

"AGHHH" Kara screamed through the tube in her mouth. 'Shut up shut up shut up,' was all she could think. 

Beep Beep  
Beep Beep  
Beep Beep  
Beep Beep

Tears filled her eyes as she fought against the restraints. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't do anything to stop that incessant beeping. 

The beeping continued until it was all Kara could hear. It echoed throughout her brain, pounding into her skull. The more it beeped, the faster it got. Kara began thrashing in bed, desperately attempting to get away from it. She jerked violently when someone grabbed her shoulders. 

Her eyes opened and through the tears she could see a flash of red hair. 

'Alex?' Kara thought. 'Alex please get me out of here. Please stop the beeping.' 

Kara watched as Alex reached over to a table and held up a needle. She flicked it, then turned to face Kara. 

'Wait, what are you doing?' Kara's eyes went wide as the needle entered her arm. 'Alex! You're supposed to help me. You're supposed to... get me... out of... h e r e . . . ." 

Kara's eyes drifted shut, lulled to sleep by the steady beeping in the background. 

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

**Author's Note:**

> Is this based off my hatred of heart monitors and beeping? Maybe...
> 
> Let me know what you think below! See ya tomorrow! 💛


End file.
